Disappeared
by lea26karla
Summary: Tidus has disappeared from Spira because he is a dream. But, has he really disappeared? Is he dead? Or is he just a wandering spirit? -first oneshot- -first 1stperson POV-


**One Shot : Disappeared**

**Author's Notes:** Mwee... First oneshot... Mwee... I'm sorry if some parts are confusing... Hehe... Sowi... Hope you like it! Happy reading!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FFX and/or FFX-2.

**Point of View:** Tidus

* * *

_Pyreflies... They've flown out of me. I am now... dead. Or am I? I don't feel like it... There wasn't any guado who greeted Braska and Auron when we arrived at the Farplane. There was, well, an Al Bhed. He just stood there, whenever someone alive would come to visit dead ones-which rarely happened because everyone seemed to enjoy themselves-he would keep them away._

_Since then, we wondered around. My old man, Auron and Braska were with me. Yeah, Braska, Yuna's father. I once called him Uncle Braska, or Father, but my old man said it didn't really fit Braska to be called Uncle and I wasn't really married with Yuna, so I just stuck with Braska. I also called him Lord Braska, but he himself refused. Auron, I still call him Auron. He'd sometimes stare at the sea whenever we'd get to see it. My old man, well, I guess now I know a side of him I never knew. A crazy one. He'd always make crazy jokes and has this kind of crazy laugh. I started to feel like he should be in an inn that treats crazy people._

_Though, I don't get it. How come my old man and I are still here? We are just the dreams of the fayth, the fayth is gone and yet we're still here. And how come people can't see us? Like Seymour and Auron once was. I didn't understand much things now. Well, did I before?_

_We travelled through all the places in Spira. We started from Bevelle then moved to Macalania Woods. We couldn't believe it when we saw a guado in the place where we camped before.Then we went on to the Calm Lands. There, it seemed like there wasn't much of any 'calm atmosphere' anymore. It looked like a big casino-like place. We went through to Mount Gagazet, and we saw some kind of ritual. A familiar ronso stood out in the middle, it was Kimahri._

_Then we came up to Zanarkand. It felt as though it was the one in the fayth's dream. But then it's just a feeling. As we stood over the place where we battled with the guardian beast,watching the sunset, the scenery changed to the dream Zanarkand I have grown up in. But it all phased out when some kind of red airship came flying down to Zanarkand._

_"An airship?" Braska asked._

_"How come an airship would come here to Zanarkand? It's not like it's some tourist spot or something..." My old man said._

_"It looks like a motorbike..." I said._

_"Hm?" Auron wondered, as he looked at the airship with shock. "Tidus, look closer."_

_I looked at the old man and looked back at the airship. Three people seemed to be standing on top. The wind flew through us, still letting our hair flow with it. I took a step forward as I looked at the airship more carefully._

_"They're three girls." I said._

_"Hm... But who can they be?" Braska wondered._

_As we wondered, we heard a loudspeaker with definitely a weird annoying voice._

'Yuna! Like always take care of Rikku!'_ It said._

_Then we heard someone shouting. _'Sure!'_ The voice was really familiar._

_"That voice..." Braska gasped. "My daughter!"_

_We all looked at him. Then they looked at me._

_I nodded my head. "Let's go!"_

_So we ran towards the airship. When we arrived at the place where we camped out in Zanarkand, we saw many people._

_"My bad... I guess this really is a tourist spot." My old man said._

_"Don't you think we've noticed that?"I said._

_"Well, sorry." My old man put his hands behind his head._

_"I wonder where they went?" Braska wondered._

_"There're only two roads in this part of Zanarkand. One leading to Mount Gagazet, and the other leading to Zanarkand Dome." Auron said._

_"So there's only one way now, let's go!" I shouted._

_We phased through people and ran to Zanarkand Dome. When we arrived, two little kids phased through us._

_"What in the-" My old man started._

_"Who were they?" Braska asked._

_"Nobody knows..." Auron said._

_As we just stood there, a familiar kid with his black hair up in a knot came from the dome._

"Taro! Hana! Wait!"_ He said. With the voice, I seem to know this kid very well._

"Pacce!"_ A voice said from behind us._

"Big brother Isaaru!"_ Pacce turned to his brother who had phased through us._

"What are you doing here? There are fiends here."_ Isaaru said. Not knowing his brother is now a sphere hunter._

"How come everyone always says that? Lady Yuna said the same!"

_"Lady Yuna, he said." My old man said. "Your daughter's a superstar man!"_

_"Y-yeah... I guess so..." Braska said as he smiled._

_"Dad, stop being rude!" I shouted at him._

_"Make me!"_

_"Stop it, Jecht! You're worse than your kid!"Auron said.Braska laughed. Me and my dad just stood there._

"Fiends are nothing! That's why I was your guardian, right big brother?"_ Pacce replied as Isaaru nodded a 'yes'. _"And besides, I'm a sphere hunter now!"

"Since when?"_ Isaaru asked._

"When Maroda and I met Taro and Hana at the Youth League headquarters,Taro, Hana andI were so bored there, we decided to form the Kingderguardians. We asked permission from Maroda and he said it's okay." _Pacce smiled._

"I see..." _Isaaru said as he looked down at the ground. _"Is Maroda okay?"

"Yup! Great as ever!"_ Pacce continued to smile as he saw Taro and Hana coming back._

"Okay, here you go Pacce." _Isaaru said as he gave him a bag of gil._

"Wow! Thanks big brother!"_ Pacce said as he counted the gil inside the small bag. _"Fifteen gil?"

"The one you bought the clue with."_ Isaaru smiled._

"You mean-"_ Pacce wanted to say something. But Isaaru just patted his head and went into the dome._

"Big brother..." _Pacce smiled as he looked at his brother walk away._

"Come on, Pacce!"_ Taro and Hana called to him._

"Coming!" _Pacce said as he ran toward Taro and Hana who were behind us. But something strange happened. Instead of phasing through us, he..._

"Ouch!"_ hit us._

"Pacce, are you okay?"_ Hana asked from far away. Pacce rubbed his bum as he looked above him._

"Hey, you're that guardian guy!" _He stood up. _"We met at Djose Temple, right? Did Lady Yuna leave you?"

"Huh?"_ I was confused. Pacce could see me. But what about Taro and Hana?_

"Pacce, who are you talking to?"_ Taro asked._

"The guardian guy!"_ He said as he pointed at me._ "Huh?"

"What's wrong?" _Hana said._

"There's no one there!"_ Taro said._

"But he was just here..."_ Pacce kicked the ground._ "Oh well..."

"Come on! Let's go!"_ Hana said._ "We have to get to Bevelle fast!"

"Okay... I'm coming!"_ With that, the three kids went away, running to the other end of Zanarkand._

_Auron laughed. "What a hyper bunch of kids." Braska and my old man laughed with him, while I looked down at the ground._

_"What's wrong, son?" My old man asked._

_"How come Pacce could see me?" I looked up at Auron. "Why?"_

_"Don't ask me... I'm not the fayth." He replied._

_"How would we know? The fayth aren't here anymore. Still, Dad and me are here." I said._

_"Hey, he called me Dad!" My old man said._

_"Keep quiet, Jecht." Braska ordered him. "Tidus, maybe you have not yet completely disappeared since you are the dreams who had contact with the 'real world'."_

_"I see..." I looked at the ground with eyes full of confusion and loneliness. Loneliness that even though I'm with someone, something feels missing. I knew why. Yuna isn't with me. How could I feel complete without her?_

_"Hey," Auron slapped my back. "let's go. Yuna may still be inside."_

_"Sure! Come on let's go!"_

* * *

_We ran to every corner of the Zanarkand Dome, but we could not see Yuna._

_"Where is she?" I said._

_"No one knows..." My old man said._

_"Stop discouraging the kid." Auron said as Braska nodded._

_"But I didn't say-"_

_"Ssh..." Braska suddenly acted strange. "You feel anything?"_

_"Nothing." Auron said in monotone._

_"No nada..." My old man said in an annoying tone._

_"Feel..." I said. I looked at the ground. We've come to a place we've never been to before. Surroundings seemed to be of a dungeon. The little pebbles on he ground started to shake. Braska saw me looking at the ground._

_"Hm..." He wondered. "Ah! The ground! We're going to crash!"_

_"What?" Auron said in surprise._

_"Let's get out of here!" My old man shouted. But as we ran, the ground started to split, by a split second we could've been past the door. But..._

_"Aaah!" We all shouted, falling on top of some huge thing._

_"Wow... Soft bed..." My old man said._

_"This isn't a bed, this is the Guardian Beast!" Auron said._

_"Uh-oh..." I said as I started falling down the side of the fiend. "Help!"_

_I closed my eyes as I heard someone say, _'Fira!'

_"Huh?" I phased through the ground. It seemed to be like swimming. So I 'swam' to the direction where I heard the voice from. As I lift up my head from the ground, I saw a girl in some kind of black mage suit, another like some kind of goth suit with a sword, and the other like a swimming suit with a scarf and a skirt._

"Yunie! Hurry, cast another Fira spell!"_ The girl with the bikini suit said._

"Wait a minute, Rikku!"_ The girl in the black mage suit said._

"Just let me, Paine, do it!"_ The girl in the goth suit said as she hit the Guardian Beast with her kind of huge sword._

_With that, the beast fell to the ground, resulting pyreflies flew around the room._

"Yunie! Hurry, Brother's gonna freak!"_ The girl in the bikini suit said._

"I'm hurrying!"_ The three then ran off. Leaving the four of us. We then began to walk toward the exit._

_"That was Yuna and Rikku!" Auron was shocked._

_"And the other one was Paine right?" Braska said._

_They all continued to ramble stuff until we fully got outside and I asked, "Where to now?"_

_"No one knows..." My old man said. I sighed._

_"Maybe we can settle this by thinking of what we want to find." Auron suggested._

_"You're right, Auron." Braska supported Auron's idea. "Since Tidus wants to find out why he and his father had not completely disappeared, he can go to the Farplane and check if any signs of the Fayth are there."_

_"Braska, Auron and I will keep the YRP out of deep trouble." My old man said._

_"You're not coming with him?" Auron asked._

_"Nah, you can take care of yourself. Right, Tidus." My old man said._

_"Yeah... um... Dad. I can." It felt kind of awkward that we were starting to call each other Tidus and Dad. But I guess there's the feeling that it's quite heart warming._

* * *

_And so we went separate ways. Dad, Auron and Braska went to protect Yuna and the others from harm. While I looked for the Fayth._

_Many times I went to the Farplane. But I could not get myself to go in it. In fear that I might be stuck there forever, I just hang out in the locked room of Guadosalam. Sometimes though, I hear Yuna talking. I would poke my head out of the door, but no one would be there._

_One day, as this usual routine happened. I hear Yuna and I poke my head out the door, I saw someone who looked so much like me. Same hair and Zanarkand looking clothes. He headed for the Farplane and with the urge to follow, I went with him to the Farplane._

_I followed him to a place with many flowers. There were waterfalls in front of us. I looked up and saw some kind of moon. The same when our party first came here._

_'I guess we're somewhere below the thing we stood on before.' I said to myself._

_The guy who looked like me walked toward someone. There was a girl in some kind of purple costume standing in the middle of the flowers. She looked so familiar. I noticed her earrings and green-blue eyes. It was Yuna._

"I finally found you."_ He said._

"Is that... really you?" _Yuna said._

"It is me, Shuyin. I've waited so long, Lenne." _Shuyin said._

_Yuna turned her back on Shuyin._ "But I'm not Lenne."

"Lenne. We disappeared together, but when I awoke, I was alone. I looked for you for so long. While I wandered, I realized something: Spira hasn't really changed at all. Everyone's still fighting over nothing. Still dying like they used to. A thousand years have passed, and they can't leave the hatred behind. I'm through waiting. I'll fix it. This world continues to fail us, and what's worse, I failed to protect you." _He formed his hand to a fist and said._"Vegnagun will make that all go away. And we'll fade together again, together. Help me do it, Lenne."

_Yuna gasped as Shuyin turned her around and hugged her. Flames seemed to grow within me. I felt like I wanted to explode. Like I wanted to scream, as I did in Kilika before. But it wouldn't work. It just wouldn't work. Then, everything around me started to change as I heard someone say, _'Open your eyes!'

_I was then in an empty space. Everything was white. No other color was there, except the colors that are on me of course. I floated around, there was no ground. It just continued on and on. But then I heard a voice._

_"Are... you okay?" The familiar voice said._

_"Who are you?" I shouted._

_"Don't you recognize me?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Think again..."_

_Everything around me, turned to my old home. The one in the dream Zanarkand. I lifted my head up._

_"Now I know... You're the fayth." I said._

_"Yes, it's nice to see you again." The fayth appeared in front of me, smiling._

_"You... Didn't disappear?" I asked._

_"No, we did disappear. It's just that we've noticed things in Spira." The fayth said._

_"Noticed things? Like what?" I asked._

_"Like you and your father not disappearing. And Pacce seeing you."_

_"I see... So you have answers to those occurances now?" I asked._

_"No, that's why we came back. And then we thought, maybe we could be able to do something about you and our dear Lady Yuna."_

_"Like?"_

_"Maybe, just maybe, we may be able to dream again. Just to let you and Lady Yuna be together again."_

_I smiled, I grinned and I laughed. "Wow! Thanks!"_

_After all the joy, I suddenly asked. "How come you care about me and Yuna anyway?"_

_"For one, Yuna is the one who brought eternal peace to our people." The Fayth said. "We, the Fayth, love the people of Spira so much. Even though it had continue to have the 'Spiral of Death', we continued to love it's people."_

_"Ah... I see..." I sat down on one of our old chairs. "But, what's the connection with me."_

_"You and our dear Yuna have a very close bond you see. And an idea came as we thought about this, that those people in our dreams may live their own life here in Spira. Your bond is so tight and so close that nothing, even being a dream can separate you two. Both of you love each other so much that this is so."_

_I blushed a little with what the Fayth said about Yuna and me. "So you'll help me reach Yuna again?"_

_"We'll try our best." He said as he nodded his head._

_"AAAH!" We heard a voice screaming._

_"Who was that?" I asked._

_"She's screaming..." The Fayth laughed._

_"You mean... Yuna's..."_

_"Go on... Lead her with your promise..."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Yes, your promise..." The scene again changed to the place with many flowers._

_"The Farplane Abyss... She shouldn't be here... Lead her to safety." Then, the Fayth pushed me. And soon, I started thinking._

_"Promise..."_

_'If we should get separated... Just whistle... I'll come running... I promise...'_

_"Of course!" I said. With that, I whistled as loud as I could._

"Where are you?"_ Yuna said as I whistled a second time. And finally a third time._

"Wait!"_ She then started coming after me. I guess she could see me. I started to run away, to lead her somewhere, but where? Then I heard the Fayth calling to me, soon I saw a step of stairs. Yuna didn't seem to see the stairs. We went up the stairs until a blinding white light shined._

_The next thing I knew, I was on top of the airship we saw. Yuna seemed to be looking up at me. And somehow, I don't know why, I heard her thoughts, 'So many things seem intertwined. But nothing leads to you. Why be a sphere hunter if what I'm hunting for can never be found?'_

_"Yuna..." I said forlornly. Since then, I started to look for the my dad, Auron and Braska. I thought they were to protect her. But they aren't with her. Why?_

_Many days I journeyed, and I found myself back at the Farplane Abyss. There, I saw those three._

_"Dad! Auron! Lord Braska!" I called to them._

_"I told you not to call me that." Braska said._

_"Sorry."_

_"Hey kid! What took you so long?" My old man asked me as we gave each other high fives._

_"I was searching for you three."_

_"It's as if you don't know us, Tidus." The four of us laughed, but I didn't really get what Auron meant. We then stared at the portal that was in front of us._

_"You seen Yuna?" I asked._

_"Nada..." My old man said._

_"Quit lying, Jecht." Braska said._

_"She went in the portal. She's facing Vegnagun." Auron said._

_"Sin's counterpart in Bevelle in the war one thousand years ago." Braska continued._

_"So, Zanarkand to Aeons as Bevelle to Machina." I said, in analogy. "So as Big Aeon is to Sin as Big Machina is to Vegnagun?"_

_"Yup!" Auron said._

_"Great understanding, kid!" My old man said as he grabbed my head and ruined my hair, just like Wakka does before._

_"So, let's go!" Braska said as he went on first. Then Auron, then my dad and me._

_We went on and on, watching the fights of Yuna and the others. Auron, Braska and Dad would sometimes talk at the start or end of the fight. But then, at one time, I fell from one of the floors. My dad tried to grab hold of me, but he couldn't. Instead of falling to and endless pit, the scenery changed to my old home again._

_"Hello Dream..." The Fayth called me._

_"So, have you found out anything?"_

_"Nothing, except that you can be with Yuna from now on."_

_I grinned. "But," The Fayth continued. "You're still a dream."_

_I looked down to the ground. "I see..."_

_"But spend more time with Yuna. As long as youlove each other, nothing can separate you. Even us."_

_I looked up at the Fayth again. "Thank you." Then, I don't know why, but I reached out to the Fayth, and gave him a hug. Soon, I could see all the Fayth. The one for the Magus Sisters, Anima, Yojimbo, Shiva, Ixion, Ifrit and Valefor. I never knew Valefor was a woman._

_I smiled at all of them. I called to them, one by one, all of them nodding. "Valefor... Ifrit... Ixion... Shiva... Bahamut... Yojimbo... Cindy... Mindy... Sandy... Anima... I thank you all so much!"_

_Bahamut, the one whom I've been closest to most, reached out his hand to me. "Let's go, she's waiting."_

_I nodded as I held his hand. Seeming like a little brother. One last time, I thanked the Fayth and waved goodbye. One by one, they disappeared._

_Soon, I was underwater. Pyreflies floating around me. I kept my knees near my face as Bahamut instructed me to. When I heard him whistle, I stretched my arms and legs and swam up to the surface. I looked around me and back to the island.I wiped off the water in my face. I really am real now. I whistled. A signal. And then, I started swimming toward the island._

_'Hey Tidus! It's Besaid. Yuna'll be here soon.' I heard my old man said._

_'Thanks for the info, Dad.' I said in my mind in a sarcastic way._

_'Tidus, take care of my daughter well.' Braska said._

_'Yes, um... Father...' I again said in my mind. I even heard my dad say it doesn't fit Braska._

_'Tidus, live a happy life. Live with Yuna forever.' Auron said._

_'I don't need you to say that, Auron.'_

_'I guess I don't...'_

_I then started to walk ashore since the water was already too shallow. There, I heard the same airship motor as the one we saw in Zanarkand._

_'They call it Celsius.' I heard someone said from above. I knew it was Auron. He used the same voice as he did when he showed Sin to me. I turned around and saw the dad I resented but now I love and appreciate, High Summoner Braska and my uncle but more like a second father Auron. They were there. They're still watching over me. And behind them, are the Fayth. Those who supported me while I was 'dead'. I thank you._

_The airship, now I know is identified as Celsius came closer. As it came closer, the images of Dad, Braska and Auron disappeared.Celsius was about to hit me. But it turned and I was under it. On top of me, adoor opened. Out of it, jumped out Yuna. I smiled as she ran to me and hugged me. Finally, we're together again. I always say to myself._

"Are you real?" _Yuna asked me._

"I think so."_ I said. We moved away from the hug and looked at each other._

"Do I pass?" _I asked her. She nodded._

"You're back."_ She said as she smiled._

_I started to cry. _"I am back. I'm home." _I again hugged her._

"Welcome home." _She hugged me back._ "Yes, home."

_Rikku and Paine then went off the airship, giggling at the sight of the two of us._

"Heeeeey! Get a room you two!" _Wakka shouted. There at the shore, the Besaid villagers were all there. Everyone was there, even the Aurochs._ "Whassup?"

"Who asked you to watch, Wakka?" _I shouted back at him._

_Everyone seemed to be happy. Yuna held my hand and we started running towards the shore._

"You know, you've changed." _I said._

"Well, you missed a few things." _She replied._

"I want to hear everything!" _I said._

"Well, it all began when I saw this sphere of you..." _She said. And we all went back to the village._

* * *

_At sunset we went to Zanarkand. Yuna and I talked about stuff. And we talked about me and that I'm still a dream. I told her we'd cherish each other. We had much fun. And when night came, we went back to Besaid. We all partied. I got to carry little Vidina and got to eat some food Yuna cooked.It was good. Then after the party, a woman appeared near the temple. Yuna and I went near her._

"Why don't you join us?" _Yuna asked the woman. The woman did not move._

"Hey... Aren't you-" _I started to speak._

"Yes, Tidus."_ She turned around._ "Yuna, you are still the kind summoner I care for."

"Valefor."_ I said. Yuna gasped._

"I came to deliver a message to Tidus from Bahamut."_ Valefor said as she looked at me._ "Remember what Bahamut said about you and Yuna, remember it always, and you may not disappear anymore when we do."

_I nodded._ "I understand."

_She smiled. _"Have a good life Tidus. This comes from the Fayth, and everyone else in the dream Zanarkand and Braska and Auron and of course, your father and your mother."

_I nodded again. Yuna came close to me as pyreflies flew out of Valefor's body and she changed into the aeon. She bowed her head, and flew away. And since then, we lived a happy life. Peaceful and calm, cherishing each other._

* * *

**Author's Notes:**This is my first fanfic withfirstperson point of view and first one shot. Mwee... I hope I did fine! Please tell me if I can improve this in any other way. I know it's kind of long... Hehe... Anyways, thanks to those who will review. I appreciate it. Hope you liked my first oneshot! Till next story! Ja! 


End file.
